


Sleep Tight

by whispylala



Category: Free!
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispylala/pseuds/whispylala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After partying all night, Haruka and Makoto cuddle up next to Rin to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this Miss Murdered and sorry if it's too PG! My tumblr is violentwhisperings for anyone who's interested.


End file.
